


Don't Hide Your Heart No More [Fanart]

by KandiSheek



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fanart, Flowers, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Fanart for "Hide A Heart of War" by RayShippouUchiha





	Don't Hide Your Heart No More [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RayShippouUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hide A Heart Of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091886) by [RayShippouUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/pseuds/RayShippouUchiha). 



> So I've been meaning to draw fanart for HAHoW for a while now because it is AMAZING AND I ADORE IT!!! This is the first time I've actually posted a picture on AO3 so if you were hoping for a story I'm sorry if I disappointed you.
> 
> Anyway, if for some unfathomable reason you're in this fandom and haven't read it yet, go read Hide a Heart of War RIGHT NOW! You won't regret it.
> 
> And RayShippouUchiha, if you ever see this, I love your work and I hope you're having a great day!

Regarding Steve's and Bucky's marks:

I took some liberties and added a couple marks that are not mentioned in the original story. Take them with a grain of salt.

Their meanings are:

Steve:

\- Geranium on the side of his neck: gentility, determination

\- Nasturtium on his right pectoral: patriotism

Bucky:

\- Love lies bleeding around his metal arm: hopelessness

\- White heather on his lower back: protection

\- Daisy on his shoulder: innocence, loyal love, "I'll never tell"

(Steve has a matching daisy on his back. They appeared when they confessed their love for each other back in the forties and simultaneously realized that they couldn't be together in this time. That's my head cannon and I'm sticking with it.)


End file.
